Neko-Ranma
by Emeral Fire
Summary: What if something different happened in the neko-ken training? Prologue complete. 1 ch. not finished.
1. Emeral Comes to Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. The mistress Takahashi does. Nuff said.  
  
  
  
Neko-Ranma Prologue  
  
  
  
Note it can be said that Genma Saotome was not the worst father in the world, but he is in the top ten. Now a talented martial artist he may be, and an effective sensei if you look to see how far his son has come since the very short time they have been on their training journey, but bright was not a word used by many to describe him. Many have speculated that he could not possibly get any more stupid.  
  
Now if to prove them wrong, Genma had this wonderful idea involving a pit, cats, his son, and fish-sausages.  
  
'Ohh.my boy will surely master the neko-ken this time.' This thought filtered through his head as the idiotic man tied his son up with fish-sausages despite his son's protests and screams.  
  
Ranma, new what was going to happen now, as he watched the cats with terror in his eyes. The first time he had been thrown in the pit he had been excited about learning a new technique, but now he knew what the cats were for and he did not want to do it anymore.  
  
Finally finishing with the fish-sausages, Genma picks up his son Ranma. "Now boy go in there and master the dreaded neko-ken!" he yells as he throws him in. Quickly, he runs to go get some sake for his idea of training his son in the neko-ken. What he missed was his son screaming out in pain and terror.  
  
"Pop help me. They 're hurting me pops. Help, please let me out!" Ranma screams are laced with terror that a six-year old should not have to deal with. Just before he blacked out from the pain and pure terror he was feeling, he could of sworn he heard a voice scream "DDAANNMM YYOOUU KAMMII-SAMA!!!!!!" but couldn't confirm it before he finally succumbed to sweet unconsciousness.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Emeral, age 23, was walking through the park in relative peace loving the sanctity that no other place seemed to give him. Deciding to put his skills to the test (he had been taking kempo and tai chi since he was 12 and had devoted quite a lot of his time to, although he had no fantasies about being the best) and ran through the trees at a very fast rate. Finally, picking up enough speed, he jumped up hitting a tree, folding in his legs like a spring, he ricocheted off to another nearby tree repeating the move from tree to tree. Although he held no qualms about being the best, he knew he was damn good. Getting into a rhythm, he saw a particularly large branch up ahead that was pretty high up and decided it would be a good place to land.  
  
Bouncing up from the tree he was now on, he landed on the branch righting his balance quickly enough that most people wouldn't notice him doing it.  
  
Emeral sighed to himself admiring the view from up here. He had always thought that being up high above everyone else was an experience that made life seem pleasant again when things weren't going great.  
  
Getting ready to jump down, he noticed something amiss on the tree he was standing on. Looking closer he saw that there was a glowing mark in the shape of a cat on the trunk. Not even given time to say anything before he was enveloped in the supernatural light. Sucking in a breath before everything went dark he screamed, ""DAANNMM YYOOUU KAMMII- SAMA!!!!!!"And Emeral was no longer on this plane of existence.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Emeral woke up to an unfamiliar sight. Around him were dozens of cats all trying to tear his flesh up to something unrecognizable. Quickly getting up he noticed something was tied around him. Looking down he saw the remains of some fish-sausages. Realizing this, he quickly pulled off the remaining scraps and threw them to the beasts.  
  
'Feh damn beasts are real scavengers they are. Hmm. something doesn't quite feel right here.' Sensing something wrong he looks down on himself and practically screams. 'I'm young again. really young!' Before his eyes was the body of a six-year old and he was pretty sure that he hadn't gone insane. Taking time to look around, he noticed for the first time that he was in some sort of pit. Keeping up his search, he started to piece together the puzzle. 'The pits, the cats, and the fish-sausages. Wait a sec, this is the method for the neko-ken training in Ranma the anime series. Wait, now I remember. That freaky light took me in. Could it be. nah it can't. or can it? Could I possibly be in another dimension? And in one were the Ranma series was real.' Puzzled by this relavation he almost missed the voice that spoke out.  
  
Is anyone there?   
  
"Ahh.who said that?!" Emeral demanded.  
  
Someone's there. My name's Ranma. Do you know where I am? It feels like I'm out of my body. I can see what's happening, but I can't seem to do anything. Ranma stated inside his own head.  
  
' Okay, definitely in the Ranma Universe. Only here could something this strange happen.'  
  
It's alright kid. I'm sure ya will regain control in a little while, but right now just hold on tight I think I have control of your body. He said in his head.  
  
Why do you have control over my body mister? You're not going to hurt me are you? Ranma asked with a trace of fear from someone else having control of his body.  
  
Don't worry kid I'll try not to damage it. My name's Emeral and I have a feeling that were going to be together for a long time.   
  
And so started another path of the life of one Ranma Saotome.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well that was it. Send me some reviews and tell me what ya think. Please give any advise or help fill in gaps.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Emeral Fire  
  
  
  
Next time: Jusenkyo! And do I smell Amazons in the air??? 


	2. Jusenkyo Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own no Ranma ½ so get off my damn case already.  
  
  
  
1 Neko-Ranma Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It had been ten years since the beginning of Emeral's and Ranma's sharing of one body and they had come to some agreements and had discovered some things.  
  
First, they could talk to each other through their minds even when Ranma was in control. Second, apparently when Ranma is knocked unconscious or asleep, Emeral has control of the body. Third, when Emeral pictures a cat in his mind's eye, he can send Ranma into the neko-ken, thus gaining control, although the first time he tried it he was mentally screamed at for over five hours when Ranma woke up.  
  
They had both been training in the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts for the past ten years ( its kinda hard not to when you're trapped in Ranma's body ). It seems also that Emeral, like the neko-ken, can control ki claws and is somewhat faster and has better reflexes than Ranma no matter how much Ranma denies it.  
  
For the first few years Ranma was very excited at the prospect of having company with him always, but as he got older he decided that he wanted his own body (especially after that first neko-ken stunt ) and even tried several things to get rid of Emeral. Of course nothing he tried worked, but they were at terms with each other now.  
  
So Emeral, do you know were pops is taking us? Ranma asked his friend and bodmate (nickname Emeral dubbed as they were sharing bodies).  
  
No 'fraid not Ranma, 'fraid not. He lied through his teeth. err, mind. He didn't really know where they were going but had his suspicions and if he even so much as saw bamboo poles sticking out of some springs they were running for it.  
  
Even through his "Get rid of Emeral stage", Ranma had always trusted him for guidance and counceling when his father was doing something incredibly stupid even for him. Hell, Emeral was the one who told Ranma what was happening to him when he went through puperty ( bbrrrrrrrrrrrr. scary). He had never betrayed that trust ( although he did have hid own stage of "Let's blame Ranma for everything" but don't we all) and always tried to help Ranma ( except for the time he decided to see how funny it would be to see if they could find Ukyou and not tell her she was cute in time. Luckily for Ranma, he never found her ) and saw it fit to just make his life easier ( well he did try to convince Ranma he was a kami that one time, but he was just having a good time after that monk proclaimed him the Bringer of Chaos. Okay so you destroy a few villages and the insurance guys declare you a walking act of God so they won't have to pay for the damages. What can a guy do? )  
  
Ranma, trusting his friend, did not ask anymore questions.  
  
Finally, reaching a clearing in the forest they had been walking through, they looked on to the sight of a valley full of springs with bamboo poles sticking out of every one of them.  
  
"Welcome sirs to famous training grounds of cursed springs Jusenkyo!" a pudgy man with Chinese style green clothing and cap welcomed them. 


End file.
